pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus College, Cambridge
| colours2 = | full_name = The College of the Blessed Virgin Mary, Saint John the Evangelist and the glorious Virgin Saint Radegund, near Cambridge | latin_name = | latin_motto = Facias prosperum iter | english_motto = Good going to thee | motto_language = Latin | founder = | founder_pl = | named_for = Mary (mother of Jesus), John the Evangelist, Princess Radegund, Jesus Lane and All Saints' Parish | established = 1496 | old_names = | location = Jesus Lane (map) | women_only = | mature_students = | head_label = Master | head = Professor Ian White | undergraduates = 489 | graduates = 270 | sister_college = Jesus College, Oxford | sister_college_pl = | homepage = http://www.jesus.cam.ac.uk/ | boat_club = http://jcbc.jesus.cam.ac.uk/ }} Jesus College is a constituent college of the University of Cambridge, England. The College was founded in 1496 on the site of a Benedictine nunnery by John Alcock, then Bishop of Ely. It has been traditionally believed that the nunnery was turned into a college because the nunnery had gained a reputation for licentiousness. The College's full name is "The College of the Blessed Virgin Mary, Saint John the Evangelist and the glorious Virgin Saint Radegund, near Cambridge". Its common name comes from the name of its Chapel, Jesus Chapel. Founded at the beginning of the 12th century, the Chapel is the oldest university building in Cambridge still in use. When founded in 1496, the College consisted of buildings taken over from the Nunnery of St Mary and St Radegund: namely the Chapel, and the Cloister attached to it; the nuns’ refectory, which became the college hall; and the former lodging of the prioress, which became the Master’s Lodge. This set of buildings remains the core of the College to this day, and this accounts for its distinctly monastic and non-collegiate character, which sets it apart from other Cambridge colleges. A library was soon added, and the Chapel was considerably modified and reduced in scale by Alcock. The 500th anniversary of the College’s foundation in 1996 saw the completion of the new Quincentenary Library, designed by Eldred Evans and David Shalev, which was shortly followed by a new accommodation building. The College is also known for its grounds, which are unlike those of Cambridge’s other old colleges, being much more spacious. Set back from Jesus Lane, all the courts are open on at least one side (with the exception of the Cloister). The main entrance to the College is a walled passage, called the “Chimney” (derived from the French word chemin). Jesus College is one of the few colleges to allow anyone to walk on the lawns of its courts, with the exception of First Court, Cloister Court and those that are burial sites for deceased nuns from the original nunnery. However, in common with other Cambridge colleges, this privilege is only extended during the summer term. Jesus gets far fewer tourists than most other colleges owing to it being slightly away from the centre. Professor Ian White, van Eck Professor of Engineering in the University, has been Master of Jesus since 2011. He was preceded by Professor Robert Mair. The cockerel is a symbol of Jesus College, after the surname of its founder, Alcock. Jesus College has fixed assets of approximately £236,000,000, making it Cambridge’s third wealthiest college. College Grace The following Latin grace is recited before formal dinners at Jesus College (Oratio Ante Cibum): Oculi omnium in te aspiciunt et in te sperant, Deus. Tu das illis escam tempore opportuno. Aperis tu manus, et imples omne animal benedictione tua. Benedic nobis, Domine, et omnibus tuis donis, quae ex larga liberalitate tua sumpturi sumus, per Jesum Christum Dominum nostrum. Deus est caritas. Qui manet in caritate manet in Deo et Deus in illo. Sit Deus in nobis, et nos maneamus in illo. Translated into English, the Oratio Ante Cibum reads as follows: The eyes of all look towards you and trust in you, O God. You give them food in due season. You open your hands and fill every living thing with your blessing. Bless us, O Lord, and all your gifts, which through your great generosity we are about to receive, through Jesus Christ our Lord. God is love. He who abides in love abides in God and God in him. May God be in us and may we abide in him. The following Oratio Post Cibum is sometimes read after dinner: Deus pacis et dilectionis semper maneat nobiscum; tu autem, Domine, miserere nostrum. Agimus tibi gratias pro omnibus tuis beneficiis, qui vivis et regnas, Deus, per omnia saecula saeculorum. Deus conservet Ecclesiam, Reginam, regnum, senatum, et pacem. Translated into English, the Orato Post Cibum reads as follows: May the God of peace and love always abide with us; have mercy upon us, O Lord. We thank you for all your mercies, who live and reign, God, for ever and ever. May God preserve the Church, the Queen, the realm, Parliament and peace. However after a normal formal dinner in Hall the following short responsory is usually used: The Presiding Fellow: Laus Deo (Praise be to God) The College: Deo Gratias (Thanks be to God) Chapel Although Jesus College was not founded until 1496, it is unique in as much as the Chapel and other buildings date from the 12th and 13th centuries. Originally it was the Benedictine Convent of St Mary and St Radegund, which was dissolved by John Alcock, Bishop of Ely. The Chapel was founded in 1157 and took until 1245 to complete. The original structure was cruciform in shape, and the nave had both north and south aisles. A high, pitched roof was surmounted by a belfry and steeple; this collapsed in 1277. The Chapel was also used as the parish church of St Radegund. Twice the Chapel was ravaged by fire, 1313 and 1376. When the College took over the precincts, the parish was renamed after the College as Jesus parish, with the churchyard still being used for burials. This however, was short lived, as by the middle of the 16th century Jesus parish was absorbed into that of All Saints. The Chapel was much modified, with the western two thirds of the nave being converted into college rooms. The College maintains two choirs. Mark Williams, former assistant organist at St Paul's Cathedral has been the Director of Music since September 2009,Poole, Sarah Cathedral organist secures dream job, 6 April 2009, Bolton News. Retrieved on 19 April 2009. following the departure of Daniel Hyde to Magdalen College, Oxford, himself replacing Dr Bill Ives.New Informator Choristorum appointed, Oxford University. Retrieved on 19 April 2009. *'Jesus College Choir' consists of male and female students and sings regular services twice a week in the Chapel. One of the leading choirs in Cambridge, its singers are mainly drawn from the College's own students, but also includes singers from a number of other colleges. *'Jesus College Chapel Choir' consists of around 20 choristers combined with the gentlemen of the College Choir, and also sings services twice a week in the Chapel. It is unique among Cambridge college choirs in that the choristers are volunteers: that is, they are drawn from schools around the city, and do not attend a particular choir school. Malcolm Archer, who is today (2012) Organist and Director of Chapel Music, Winchester College, was Organ scholar at Jesus College in the years from 1972 to 1975. Misericords The misericords were created by Pugin between 1849 and 1853, and used fragments of the misericords dating from 1500, which had been preserved in the Master's Lodge as templates, from then on. Notable alumni , the first Protestant Archbishop of Canterbury, responsible for the Book of Common Prayer, attended the College from 1503, at the age of fourteen.]] , British scholar, philosopher, economist and population theorist was admitted to the College in 1784, and elected a Fellow in 1793.]] , attended the College from 1791 to 1794]] , the fourth and youngest child of Queen Elizabeth II and ( ) seventh in line to the throne]] Image:Bale1.JPG|John Bale, controversial historian, playwright and Bishop of Ossory. Image:Richard Bancroft from NPG.jpg|Richard Bancroft, Archbishop of Canterbury, chief overseer of the production of the King James Bible. Image:Fulke Greville 1st Baron Brooke.jpg|Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke, Elizabethan poet, dramatist and statesman. Image:John Flamsteed.jpg|John Flamsteed, the English astronomer and first Astronomer Royal. Image:ThomasHerring.jpg|Thomas Herring, Archbishop of Canterbury, noted Whig and Hanoverian supporter. Image:Laurence Sterne by Sir Joshua Reynolds.jpg|Laurence Sterne, Irish novelist and Anglican clergyman. Image:Boat Race Steve Fairbairn bust.jpg|Steve Fairbairn, Australian rower and influential rowing coach. Image: Alistair Cooke, head-and-shoulders portrait, facing front, gesturing with left hand, during interview, March 18, 1974.jpg|Alistair Cooke, British/American journalist. Image:Geoff Hoon Headshot.jpg|Geoff Hoon, former Defence Secretary, Transport Secretary, Leader of the House of Commons and Labour Party Chief Whip. Image:Andrew Mitchell, October 2009 1 cropped.jpg|Andrew Mitchell, Conservative MP, Secretary of State for International Development and Privy Counsellor. Image:Nick Hornby 01.jpg|Nick Hornby, English novelist, author of About a Boy. :See also Category:Alumni of Jesus College, Cambridge Masters and Fellows of Jesus College The following persons have served as Master of Jesus College, Cambridge: and Master from 1634 to 1644.]] , 1889.]] :''See List of Masters of Jesus College, Cambridge :See also Category: Fellows of Jesus College, Cambridge See also *List of organ scholars References External links *Jesus College Official website. *Jesus College Student Union website *Jesus College Graduate Union website *Map showing the College’s location near the centre of Cambridge *Jesus College Medical Society website *Jesus College Choir website *Jesus College Music Society Category:1496 establishments in England Category:Organisations based in Cambridge with royal patronage Category:Jesus College, Cambridge Category:Colleges of the University of Cambridge Category:Grade I listed buildings in Cambridgeshire Category:Grade I listed educational buildings Category:Educational institutions established in the 15th century